A Well Kept Secret
by AbiiOOx
Summary: Andrew's past comes back to suprise him, changing his life in many ways. A/U. Kandrew. Angst. Drama. Romance. Fluff. :D
1. Well Kept Secret

**Author's Notes; I've had this idea bouncing in my mind for a while now, that was inspired by Andrew's 'past', that he tells Kim during their 'date' in the 2nd series. He tells her that he had a "significant other, who's happily married and living in America", (or something along those lines :L) **

**I won't give too much away, but if you take that, and change it a little; that is pretty much the main storyline of this 'fic, with a bit of Kandrew, too. It's very A/U, with some angst and romance thrown in :D**

**I'm not good a summaries, but I hope you get the idea.**

**Comments&Reviews ?? :D**

Part One; Well-Kept Secrets. 

The sun of the warm Friday afternoon had long ago rolled behind the mountains in the distance. Stars took it's place in the sky; shining brightly above the world, the moon beaming like a candle illuminating the darkest of rooms.

On the soft, carpet floor, Kim and Andrew sat leaning back against the foot of the leather sofa, their fingers entwined with eachother's between them. The remnants of their pizza takeaway, lay on the coffee table before them, alongside an empty wine bottle and two empty wine glasses.

They'd shared a quiet night in, infront of the television, in only eachother's company. Compared with the busy week they'd both had at Waterloo Road, the few hours shared together, was paradise.

Nothing told them that within the next fifteen minutes, Andrew's life would change forever.

"I should take these through to the kitchen." He said, pulling himself from his sitting position. Kim watched him, smiling thankfully.

Her sigh of content, soon turned into one of frustration as the doorbell rang.

It was past eight; not the most appropriate time for a visitor.

Instinctively, she stood and made her way to the front door, flicking on the hallway light. A blurred figure was visible to her through the frosted glass. Pulling back the wooden frame, Andrew appeared behind her, his expression as confused as her's.

Stood before them, was a young boy, no more than sixteen.

He looked a lot like Andrew; with deep, brown eyes, fairly broad shoulders and black, wavy hair.

"Can I help you?" Andrew said, sliding gently past Kim, standing infront of her.

"Yes, I think so. I'm looking for Andrew Treneman?" The teen, well spoken, witheld a slight touch of an American accent in his tone.

"That's me." Andrew responded, folding his arms and frowning in confusion.

"I apologize for the lateness of the hour, Sir, and this may come as a suprise to you, as it did to me, but I think, well, I'm certain that I'm your son."

----------

**Quite short ?**

**There will be more in the next chapters, if you want them, that is. ;D**


	2. Last To Know

**Author's Notes; Update :D**

**Thanks to Grantley-Is-Wise, who reviewed the last bit. **

Last To Know. 

The world around Andrew stopped dead still.

"I'm sorry?" He choked, "you're my...son?" Then, he saw the similarities between himself, and the boy, but tried to dismiss them as best he could. "But this can't be right; I have no children."

Shaking his head in disbelief, he moved back, to close to the door,

"Kate, Taylor."

It was those two words that made Andrew freeze. Kim watched on, speechless.

Kate was Andrew's first love; she was the woman who broke his heart, moved to America, without so much as goodbye.

But that was almost sixteen years ago now.

"How old are you?" Upon realising how long it'd actually been, this information was vital.

"Fifteen."

"How long until you're sixteen?"

"December; nine months."

The times; it all fitted, but Andrew refused to believe it.

"Maybe, you should come in." Kim said, ushering a rather bewildered Andrew into the livingroom. The teenager followed, shyly pulling his bag behind him.

Andrew paced the length of the room, one hand on his waist, the fingertips of the other rubbing his aching forehead.

"How did you find me? Who sent you?" Andrew asked, harshly. His mind ran into overdrive; trying to get to grips with this bombshell. He paused when he noticed a flash of sadness in his eyes; a wave of pain in his expression.

"Kate was my mum. She died, four months ago. Cancer. It was one of her final wishes for me to find you. She wanted me to give you this." Holding out an envelope, the boy swallowed hard in his throat, as if tears were brimming beyond the surface.

Andrew took the paper, inwardly gasping for breath. It was her handwriting.

Then it all made sense to him. It all, seemed to be, _right_. After all, how could he deny it?

They shared the same eyes. They shared the same name. They even shared the same smile.

How could they not be related?

Although they hadn't known eachother long, Andrew believed that the boy deserved to be listened to.

"Have you a place to stay?" He asked.

"Not yet, Sir, but I'll find somewhere."

"You'll stay here. I have a spare room, I'll show you." Taking Matthew's bag from beside the chair, Andrew brushed past Kim at the door and said, "it's getting late, we'll sort this tomorrow. "

----------

**I suppose this is a bit rushed, but I'll take my time with the next update ...**

**Reviews ?:D**


	3. Dying Words

**Author's Notes; Another Update, as I'm on a roll today :L**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed, it makes me smile, alot :D**

Part 3 - Dying Words.

The envelope sat in the centre of the kitchen table, he stared at it through the darkness. Silence surrounded him, an unexplainable pressure building within him, suffocating.

Pulling back the sleeve of his shirt, he looked at his watch. 2:04. How long he'd been sitting alone in the cold room, he did not know. His mind, too clouded for him to sleep.

Tentatively, he leant forward, his fingertips grasping the paper. He stared at it again, for a brief moment, before gently tearing it open.

Pulling out a folded piece of paper, Andrew's heart leapt into his throat.

His burning eyes scanned over each word ...

_Dearest Andrew, _

_When you read this, I'll be gone, but not for reasons I assume you imagine. I'm not running away, I'm not hiding from anything anymore. I haven't got much time, Andrew. I'm dying as I write these words, and as my final wish, I would like you to meet your son. _

_Matthew Andrew Treneman. _

_It doesn't necessarily roll off the tongue, but I wanted him to have a part of you with him, not that he wouldn't anyway. He's the image of you. _

_When I found out I was pregnant, I panicked. I was scared; scared of what you'd think, of what my parents would say. We were so young, neither of us ready for children, you had your life ahead of you. I couldn't tell you and ruin your plans, even though I felt so alone._

_On the eve of my nineteenth birthday, I packed a bag and ran away. I had been in contact with my Uncle, who lived in Utah, America. I asked him days in advance if I could stay with him, and I did. He helped me raise Matthew, as if he were his own Grandson, until he died. _

_Then, I came back to England, back with my parents, back home to London. _

_And I've been here for the six years since. _

_During these few years, a lot has happened to me. I've married, I've divorced, I've lost both my parents, and now the cancer. _

_I should have told you about Matthew, before it all started, I know. Both you and him deserve more than that. _

_As soon as I was diagnosed, I looked for you, and that brings us to this letter. _

_Enclosed in a sonogram image of Matthew, when I was 12 weeks pregnant. Also, there are some photos of him as a child, and one of us. _

_Remember that cool, summer's night, when we walked along the riverbank of the Thames? The poor camera kept falling of the bench, because you couldn't balance it properly, then a stranger who saw us, offered to take the photo. You didn't want him to at first; something to do with male pride. _

_Even when I'm gone, I'll remember all of this, and I hope that even with your new family, you will too._

_Love, forever and always, _

_Kate x_

Andrew didn't realise he was crying, until he couldn't see and tears began to fall onto the paper. Wiping his red eyes, he put the letter back onto the table.

Matthew hadn't had anyone for months, now he had his Dad.

And his Dad wasn't going anywhere.


End file.
